english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Doc McStuffins (2012)
Disney Doc McStuffins is an animated pre-school children's television series produced by Brown Bag Films. It was created and executive produced by Humanitas Prize and Chris Nee and premiered on March 23, 2012 on Disney Channel and Disney Junior. Starring *Kiara Muhammad - Doc McStuffins (eps1-63) 'With the Voice Talents of' *Jess Harnell as Buddy (ep73), Chilly, Father (ep74), Pet Owner (ep69), Wicked King *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie, Pet Owner (ep69) *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins (eps64-74, 107) *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Robbie Rist as Pet Owner (ep69), Stuffy *Amber Hood as Suzie Sunshine, Vet (ep69) *Andre Robinson as Donny McStuffins (eps50, 52-54, 56-74) *Arturo Del Puerto as Pop-Up Paulo (ep71) *Audra McDonald as Itty Bitty Bess (ep65) *Caitlin Carmichael as Alma *Camryn Manheim as Rescue Rhonda (ep107) *Chris Nee as Alma's Mom (ep72), Emmie's Mom (ep74) *Christine Lakin as Molly Molly Mouthful (ep66) *Damienne Merlina as Flora (ep65) *Dave Boat as Awesome Guy *David Kaufman as Sproingo Boingo (ep71), Wilbur *Dee Bradley Baker as Dog Owner (ep74), Niles Crane (ep70), Sebastian, Squibbles *Ella Jerge as Lisa (ep73) *First Lady Michelle Obama as Herself (ep73) *Gary Anthony Williams as Doc's Dad *Grey Griffin as Dress Up Daisy (eps44-72) *Henry Kaufman as Wyatt (ep73) *Jaime Pressly as Winded Winnie (ep73) *Jason Marsden as Teddy B *Jeff Fischer as Lenny *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Bronty *Jim Cummings as Tigger (ep107), Winnie the Pooh (ep107) *John Michael Higgins as Star Blazer Zero *Julianne Buescher as Bella *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. Maisha McStuffins, Surfer Girl *Kyla Kennedy as Witch Girl (ep74) *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Hallie Girl (ep74) *Laraine Newman as Professor Hootsburg *Leslie Grossman as Riley (ep107) *Lucinda Clare as Queen Amina (ep70) *Maria Estrada as White House Aid (ep73) *Marieve Herington as Tavia (ep73) *Nika Futterman as Rosie (ep107) *Oliver Bell as Christopher Robin (ep107) *Peter Cullen as Eeyore (ep107) *Rob Paulsen as Sir Kirby *Roger Bumpass as Army Al *Sam Riegel as Orville *Stephen Stanton as Gustav *Steve Blum as Commander Crush *Sutton Foster as Frida Fairy (ep107) *Teo Briones as Kid (ep74) *Theo Udelson-Nee as Boy (ep68), Son (ep74) *Tom Kenny as Charlie (ep68), Purple Monster (ep68) *Travis Oates as Piglet (ep107) 'With the additional Voice Talents of' *Brad Abrell - Mr. Chomp (ep18) *Lori Alan - Gloria (ep36), Additional Voices *Kylee Anderson - Emmie *Dee Bradley Baker - Robot Ray *Chantelle Barry *Robert Bathurst *Jim Belushi - Glo-Bo *Jaden Betts - Donny McStuffins (eps1-49, 51, 55) *Steve Blum - Sidney (ep32), Silver Commander Crush (ep37) *Teo Briones *Ty Burrell *Catherine Cavadini - Dart (ep41) *Tom Cavanagh *Lacey Chabert - Gaby (ep6) *Lucinda Clare *Jack Conley *Chris Coppola *Georgina Cordova *Erin Cottrell *Adam Croasdell *Tim Dadabo *Geena Davis *Bernardo de Paula *Grey DeLisle - Gracie (ep16), Lula (ep15) *Alex Désert *Michael Donovan *Dennis Farina - Riggo (ep8) *Sutton Foster *Joanne Froggatt *Nika Futterman *Luke Ganalon *Elan Garfias - Carlos *Lexy Glouberman - Mea (ep44) *Ian Gomez *Michael Gough - Officer Pete (ep22), Additional Voices *Jay Gragnani *Jennifer Hale - Val (ep25) *Tony Hale - Tobias (ep37) *James Buddy Handelson *Nigel Harman *Jess Harnell - Fabio *Curtis Harris *Marieve Herington *Dharbi Jens *Daniella Jones *Dot-Marie Jones *David Kaufman *Grace Kaufman *Janice Kawaye - Kiko (ep10) *Josh Keaton - Johnny Foosball (ep31) *Kyla Kenedy *Tom Kenny - Walter (ep16), Additional Voices *Wayne Knight *Mela Lee - Katherine (ep33) *Cherami Leigh - Curly-Q (ep44) *Katie Leigh *Caitlyn Leone *Michelle Lewis *Vicki Lewis *Lisa Loeb - Millie (ep8) *Peter MacNicol - Egghead (ep38) *Rio Mangini *Camryn Manheim *China Anne McLain *Sydney Mikayla *Matt Milne *Dave Mitchell - Boomer (ep12) *Liza Del Mundo - Leilani (ep32) *Natori Naughton *Chris Nee *Laraine Newman - Aurora (ep6) *Lesley Nicol *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Pickles *Patton Oswalt *Rob Paulsen - Angus (ep32) *Amy Pemberton *Angelique Perrin - Spritzy Mitzi (ep45) *Cristina Pucelli *Paula Rhodes *Trenton Rogers *Ari Rubin - Hermie *Alexandra Ryan - Dolly *Charlie Schlatter - Niles (ep10) *Amy Sedaris - Dress Up Daisy (eps33-34) *Molly Shannon *Gunnar Sizemore *Kath Soucie *Meghan Strange *Jeffrey Tambor - Santa Claus (ep37) *James Arnold Taylor - Boppy (ep1), Carl (ep38), Pink Teddy (ep6) *Tiffany Thornton *Brady Tutton *Mike Vaughn *Kari Wahlgren *Hynden Walch - Bubble Monkey *Raven Walker *Audrey Wasilewski - Penny (ep19) *Matthew Wayne *Colette Whitaker - Moo Moo (ep12) *Mitchell Whitfield *Scott Whyte *Angie Wu *Cordelia Zawarski Category:Cartoons Category:2012 Cartoons